Because You Are Here
by prefelct
Summary: Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika orang yang kalian sayangi, kehilangan penglihatan? Kado apa yang bisa kalian berikan? Masihkah kalian menganggapnya sempurna walaupun kenyataannya tidak lagi? Bersediakah kalian berkorban?
1. Chapter 1

**Because You Are Here**

**_By : PreYovt_**

**_4_****_th_****_ Fanfiction – 1_****_st_****_ one-shot_**

**_Special ValDay_**

**_Disclaimer : _**Ane nggak bakal bisa jadi pemiliki Fairy Tail. Hanya Opa Hiro Mashima yang bisa….TT^TT.

**_Warning : Slight OOC (may be), little bit angst, hurt/comfort, humour, tragedy_**

**Summary : Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika orang yang kalian sayangi, kehilangan penglihatan? Kado apa yang bisa kalian berikan? Masihkah kalian menganggapnya sempurna walaupun kenyataannya tidak lagi? Bersediakah kalian berkorban?**

* * *

"Ini semua salahmu! Kau penyebab semuanya jadi begini!" teriak wanita itu. Air mata bercucuran, membasahi wajahnya yang memerah berusaha meredam emosi yang semakin lama semakin meluap. Tangannya mengepal. Kukunya menancap ke dalam kulit pucatnya hingga ia sendiri yakin akan meninggalkan bekas.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku nggak ngerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan!" balas pria itu dengan penuh keheranan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh wanita berperawakan kecil di depannya itu.

"Pikir kembali! Jangan berlagak bodoh! Kau dan sifat aroganmu! Lebih baik kau mati saja!" sentak wanita itu lagi.

"Hentikan! Teriakanmu nggak akan bisa mengubah semua yang telah terjadi." Sela seorang pria dengan cepat. Ia harus menjadi yang berkepala dingin di antara pertengkaran 2 manusia itu.

"Tapi! Di-"

"Cukup." Potong seorang wanita lainnya. Suaranya tegas, menyiratkan kekecewaan dan kepedihan. Ia bergerak maju, dan berdiri di antara 2 manusia yang saling berseteru itu.

"Levy, yang dikatakan Gajeel benar. Sekeras apapun kau berteriak, nggak akan mengubah keadaan. Semua sudah terjadi. Jika kau masih meneruskannya, malah akan semakin memperburuk keadaan." Ujar wanita itu dengan pandangan lembut. Tangannya dengan lembut merengkuh tubuh ringkih Levy yang gemetar hebat dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kalian berdua, jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya. Ia baru saja pulang dari misi beberapa jam yang lalu dan disambut dengan teriakan histeris Levy. Terbersit amarah yang berusaha ia pendam. Ia tidak mau memperkeruh keadaan. Hati kecilnya merasa ada yang tidak beres dan semua pertengkaran ini berhubungan dengan seseorang yang dekat dengannya.

"Lucy." Ungkap Gajeel yang sedari tadi diam. Tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu serius. Matanya menatap dengan tajam sosok pria di depannya. Pria itu merasakan detak jantungnya perlahan menjadi semakin cepat, telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat dingin. Ia merasakan semua mata memandangnya dengan penuh kesedihan dan kebencian. Semua orang di dalam _guild_ terdiam menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Lucy? Ada apa dengan Lucy?!" suaranya mendadak menjadi parau. Firasat buruk menghantui pikirannya. Ia yakin mereka tidak bercanda seperti biasanya.

"Lucy. Ia mengalami kecelakaan." Ucap Erza dengan air mata yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Mendengar itu, nafas pria tersebut tertahan.

"Ia kehilangan kedua penglihatannya." lanjut Gajeel sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, nafas pria itu tercekat. Bola matanya membulat.

"Dan yang terakhir,"

"Hentikan… hentikan.. hentikan! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!" seru pria itu dengan penuh amarah. Ia jatuh berlutut dan menutupi telinganya yang teramat sensitif dengan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kau masih bisa mendengarku atau tidak. Tapi, aku akan tetap menyampaikannya padamu." Lanjut Erza yang sekarang berlutut di depan pria itu. Tangannya dengan kuat meremas bahu pria itu.

"_…let me take you to the star. Where its light will never vanish. Promise me, you'll always be the light inside my heart. Like my breath will always tell you, I love you…_" pria itu menggumamkan sebait lirik lagu favorit Lucy. Erza menarik nafas panjang melihat tingkah pria itu. Ia tahu, bagaimanapun sedihnya Fairy Tail melihat keadaan Lucy, akan selalu ada satu orang yang terpuruk.

"Ia kehilangan bayinya. Lucy keguguran." Pria itu mendadak terdiam. Wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan tangannya. Erza bisa merasakan sosok itu perlahan gemetar di bawah cengkraman tangannya.

_'Bayi…? Lucy? Keguguran?'_ dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Erza yang menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan. Ia terbelalak tak percaya.

"Ya. Bayi. Seorang anak. Anak Lucy. Anakmu. Anak kalian berdua." Pria itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan takjub. Mulutnya menganga menunjukkan taringnya yang tajam. Nafasnya perlahan menderu.

"Kau bohong… kalian semua bohong…" ucapnya lirih.

"Kami tahu batas bercanda. Jika ini adalah sebuah kebohongan, maka Levy tidak mungkin histeris seperti itu." Jawab Gray yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. _Stripper _ itu berlutut di samping Erza dan menatapnya.

"Itu semua benar." Ulang Gray. Pria itu menatapnya dengan penuh amarah, ia menggeleng-gelenkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba ia berontak dari cengkraman Erza dan langsung menyerbu Gray dan mencekiknya dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Kau pembohong. Kalian pembohong!" serunya. Erza, Gajeel, dan Laxus langsung berlari menolong Gray dari cengkraman maut pria itu. Kekuatan mereka bertiga berimbang saat menghadapi amukan pria itu. Entah mengapa, Gray hanya membiarkan dirinya dicekik oleh pria itu. Matanya menatap nanar sepasang mata yang dipenuhi air mata itu.

"Ketahuilah, penyebab semua ini bisa menimpa Lucy adalah, karena kau!" sentak Levy. Pria itu terdiam mematung. Cekikan di leher Gray melonggar dan Gray memanfaatkan peluang itu untuk melepaskan diri. Pria penggila es itu mendorong jatuh pria yang sempat mengancam nyawanya dan kemudian berlutut kembali untuk menenangkan pria yang sudah dianggap sebagai salah satu anggota keluarganya itu.

"Ya. Itu semua karena kesalahanmu," ulang suatu suara dari kejauhan. Perlahan pemilik suara itu melangkah mendekat hingga akhirnya ia bertatap muka dengan pria malang itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi Levy benar. Ini semua karenamu,"

"Hei-" Laxus menghentikan Erza dan memberikan isyarat untuk membuatnya diam. Erza mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada sosok malang di lantai.

"Lucy menderita karenamu, Sting." Lanjut Natsu dengan penuh kebencian.

* * *

**_- FLASHBACK -_**

"Sting! Kenapa sih kamu susah banget di kasih tahu!? Aku capek harus terus ngingetin kamu hanya untuk masalah sepele kaya gini!" seru Lucy dengan penuh kejengkelan. Dengan cekatan, ia membereskan semua kekacauan yang dibuat oleh pria pirang itu.

"_Babe…_ maaf. Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada misi dengan Rogue. Lagipula, ini juga salahmu." Jawab Sting sambil mengenakan pakaiannya. Mata Lucy berkedut dan menatap Sting dengan galak.

"Maksudmu?! Aku yang menyebabkan kamu terlambat bangun pagi? Gitu?" seringai menggoda Sting membuat pipi Lucy merona merah. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan membungkuk sehingga sama tingginya dengan Lucy.

"Yup. Semalam sangat menyenangkan! Aku suka. Kamu tahu, pria lebih capek dari wanita sete-"

"Cukup! Aku nggak mau mendengar omongan mesummu! Cepat sarapan! Rogue bakal ngambek kalau kamu telat lagi." Potong Lucy sambil menyediakan sarapan di meja makan. Wajahnya merah padam mendengarkan kicauan Sting mengenai keadaan semalam.

_'Yeah… semalam sangat menyenangkan.'_ Pikir Lucy. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Mendadak, ia merasakan mual yang sangat hebat. Ia segera meletakkan nampannya dan berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Melihat tingkah Lucy yang aneh, Sting segera menghampirinya di kamar mandi dan memijat-mijat tengkuk wanita itu.

"Kok mendadak muntah?" tanya Sting.

"Nggak tahu… tiba-tiba mual. Cepetan, makan! Rogue bakal ngambek." Sting berdecak heran. Di saat dirinya sakit, yang dipikirkan hanya orang lain. Benar-benar orang aneh.

"Nah, dengan keadaanmu seperti ini, aku nggak mungkin meninggalkanmu." Jawab Sting sambil menggendong Lucy dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Direbahkannya wanita itu dan Sting duduk di lantai. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai-belai rambut emas Lucy.

"Pergilah Sting. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Lucy yang sekarang bergelung manja dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sting. Pria itu tersenyum lalu menciumbibir Lucy dengan lembut.

"Kamu membuatku nggak ingin pergi, _Blondie…_" mendadak Sting menjerit kesakitan lantaran rambutnya ditarik dengan semena-mena oleh Lucy.

"Udah berapa kali aku bilang, aku nggak suka di panggil _Blondie_! Dasar Rambut Nanas!" semprot Lucy dengan galak.

"Ouch! Ada apa denganmu? Tadi manja, sekarang ganas. _Geez_, Lucy… aku jadi khawatir meninggalkanmu!" jawab Sting yang sibuk merapikan rambutnya. Lucy, yang tengah mengalami gejolak _mood_, langsung menangis histeris dan melempari Sting dengan bantal-bantal di sekelilingnya.

"Sting jahat! Sting jahat! Lector! Lector! Tolong!" _exceed_ merah itu kontan berlari keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mendengar teriakan Lucy. Setelah beberapa kali terjatuh, dan berlari ke sana kemari menghindari serangan bantal, ia melompat ke dalam pelukan Lucy.

"Lucy, ada apa? Sting-kun kenapa?" tanya Lector dengan nafas memburu.

"Panggilkan Natsu! Aku nggak mau sama Sting! Sting jahat! Aku bosen dengan Sting! Aku mau Natsu! Aku mau Natsu!" mendengar nama Natsu, seketika muncul perasaan _jealous_ yang meruah di dadanya. Panik, bingung, kecewa, marah, dan cemburu bercampur aduk jadi satu dan membuat kepala Sting serasa penuh dan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia berdiri dan memaksa Lector untuk ikut dengannya.

"Aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu Lucy, tapi kamu tahu, aku benar-benar nggak suka waktu kamu lebih memilih bersama Natsu-san daripada bersamaku." Ucapnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut. "Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Lector!"_exceed _ merah itu tersentak kaget, mendengar teriakan Sting yang keras.

"Sting-kun… jangan marah…" gumam Lector yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sting berjalan menjauhi wanita histeris itu dan membanting pintu rumah mereka, cepat-cepat pergi ke rumah Rogue. Sementara itu, Lucy yang kaget setelah Sting membanting pintu rumah mereka, tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Demi Mavis! Sumpah! Nih mulut petaka bener! Ngapain aku sampai ngomong kaya gitu ke Sting… astaga… bisa-bisa Sting nggak pulang ke rumah lagi nih… Ughhh…" Lucy mendadak panik dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual dan lagi-lagi ia harus mendekam di kamar mandi dalam waktu lama.

"_Geez_.. ada apa ini… mendadak muntah-muntah terus." Gumam Lucy seraya mengusap-usap perutnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terbersit di dalam benaknya. Cepat-cepat Lucy melihat kalendar dan mencari-cari tanggal tertentu. Matanya terbelalak setelah ia melakukan suatu perhitungan.

"Mavis!" pekiknya. Ia cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah dan berjalan cepat menuju apotek terdekat dan membeli beberapa _testpack_. Di rumah, ia segera memakai alat itu dan setelah melihat hasilnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sting.. _I Love You_…" bisik Lucy dengan berurai air mata. Ia tersenyum lebar di antara derai air matanya. Ia cepat-cepat menulis sebuah surat dan meninggalkannya di atas meja. Dalam waktu 20 menit, wanita sahabat para _spirit_ itupun sampai di stasiun dan menaiki kereta yang menuju ke stasiun terdekat dari Worth Woodsea. Perjalanan terasa cukup cepat karena kebahagiaan yang melingkupi Lucy membuatnya terus membayangkan reaksi Sting saat menerima kabar bahagia itu.

Dengan menyewa sebuah kereta kecil, ia pergi menuju Istana Master Bob, yang pernah dikunjunginya sebagai titik awal pencariannya. Ia memanggil Loke untuk menemaninya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Lucy tak henti-hentinya mengusap-usap perutnya dan menceritakan pada Loke berita bahagia tersebut. Meskipun sedikit cemburu, Loke tetap menunjukkan sikap hormatnya pada Nyonya Eucliffe itu.

Tiba-tiba, kereta mereka dihadang oleh segerombolan _Mage _yang berusaha merampoknya. Loke berhasil merobohkan beberapa di antara mereka dan melarang Lucy untuk membantunya demi keselamatan Lucy dan bayinya. Tenaga Lucy semakin terkuras habis sekalipun Loke datang dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

_'Pasti karena sebelumnya, Loke datang dengan magicku dan keberadaan bayi yang cukup menyedot tenaga magicalku, membuatku jadi lemas. Aku harus berlindung! Jangan sampai mereka melihatku!'_ pikir Lucy. Tanpa disadarinya, salah seorang _Mage_ tengah mengintainya dari belakang dan berhasil menyegel _celestial key_ miliknya sehingga Loke menghilang dan Lucy tidak bisa menggunakannya. Singkat cerita, Lucy sendirian dan ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk keselamatan bayinya.

Kakinya mulai berlari menyusuri jalan setapak di hutan itu. Tangannya sibuk menyibak dedaunan yang menghalangi langkahnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan ia mulai merasakan kram pada perutnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya dan membuatnya gemetar.

_'Sting… kamu di mana… Mavis, bantu aku menemukan Sting…'_ Lucy yakin 100%, ia bisa mendengar derap kaki yang mengikutinya serta teriakan-teriakan mengancam yang membuatnya semakin tegang. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia merasakan pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, kecepatan berlarinya semakin menurun, dan Lucy berani bersumpah, ia melihat sebersit sosok manusia dengan rambut pirang dari kejauhan. Belum sempat ia meneriakkan nama yang menjadi harapan terakhirnya, ia merasakan sengatan panas di kakinya dan kobaran api berwarna biru yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan membakar matanya. Dengan segala insiden itu, Lucy terjatuh berguling-guling ke sisi hutan yang curam dan terhenti saat tubuhnya menghantam sebatang kayu besar yang melintang.

-xXx-

Seisi _guild _Fairy Tail berharap-harap cemas menanti kepulangan Lucy. Saat Natsu datang membawa surat yang ditemukannya saat menerobos apartemen Lucy, Erza langsung naik pitam dan mengutuk Sting atas aksi _childish_ yang membuat Lucy harus repot-repot menyusulnya. Natsu dan Gray sibuk berkelahi mengenai siapa yang harus menyusul Lucy. Juvia membanjiri seisi gedung karena merasa _Love Rival_ menarik perhatian Gray-sama miliknya. Levy mendadak senewen dan Gajeel menjadi sasarannya.

"Hentikan, kalian bocah ingusan nggak punya adat!" teriak Master dari lantai 2. Semua orang menutup telinganya dan langsung terdiam. Mereka hanya bisa menatap sosok mungil Makarov dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Ini keputusan Lucy. Hormatilah. Jika lucy tidak pulang dalam waktu 2 hari, kalian harus mencarinya. Mira, kau tahu di mana Sting dan Rogue mengambil misi?" wanita berambut silver itu segera membuka buku catatannya dan membacanya.

"Di hutan Worth Woodsea. Menangkap perampok yang berasal dari _dark guild_ dan membawanya ke _Magic Council_. Hadiahnya 2 juta _jewel_. Dengan bayaran setinggi itu, aku rasa, perampok ini tidak bisa dianggap enteng." Makarov mendesah pelan. Ia hanya berharap Lucy dapat bertemu Sting tepat waktu dan tidak berhadapan dengan perampok itu.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy. Kalian yang akan menyusul Lucy. Pastikan untuk memeriksa apakah ada laporan terbaru di _Magic Council_."

"Baik, Master." Jawab Erza sambil membungkuk.

**_-END OF FLASHBACK -_**

* * *

Sting berjalan mendekati sosok yang terkulai lemah di atas tempat tidur. Kulitnya terlihat pucat. Lebih pucat daripada biasanya. Rambut pirangnya tidak lagi bersinar, rambutnya terlihat kusam dan kusut. Wajahnya terlihat tirus. Pipinya terlihat cekung, bibirnya pecah-pecah, terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Banyak luka terbuka yang belum kering sepenuhnya.

"Wendy…" suaranya parau dan kecil, tapi Wendy bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Gadis kecil itu berjalan mendekati Sting dan menggamit tangannya.

"Ya, Sting-san?"

"Kau bisa menyembuhkannya. Ya 'kan?" gadis kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai terisak-isak. Mirajane menghampiri mereka dan membelai-belai rambut biru itu. Ia menatap Sting dengan penuh iba. Ia tahu, ego seorang Dragon Slayer sangat tinggi. Mereka tidak ingin dikasihani. Tapi, keadaan seperti ini, tidak bisa membuat Mira berpura-pura bahwa Sting adalah orang yang kuat. Ia menepuk bahu Sting dan berhasil mendapat perhatiannya.

"Sting, Tim Natsu menemukan Lucy dalam keadaan terluka parah, sekitar 2 hari yang lalu. Di hutan Worth Woodsea."

"Woodsea?" keningnya berkerut mendengar nama hutan itu.

'_Itu tempatku baru saja melakukan misi dengan Rogue. Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencium kehadiran Lucy? Mavis, tolong aku…'_ pikirannya kacau balau. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan mengerang dengan frustasi.

"Master memerintahkan pencarian jika Lucy tidak kembali dalam 2 hari. Tepat seperti dugaan Master. Kami cek ke _Magic Council_ dan belum ada laporan masuk dari misi yang kalian ambil. Saat di hutan, Natsu kesulitan mencium aroma tubuh kalian, karena hujan memudarkan aromanya." Gray angkat bicara setelah terdiam sekian lama.

"Untunglah, karena kecerobohan Gray, kami berhasil menemukan Lucy. Tubuhnya tertutup lumpur, tapi untunglah, Gray bisa melihat _insignia pink_ Lucy." Lanjut Erza.

"Kami nggak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Lucy sampai terluka seperti ini. Saat mereka membawanya kemari, kedua matanya lebam dan mengalami pendarahan parah . Wendy mencoba menyembuhkannya tapi, sudah terlambat. Kedua kornea matanya sudah rusak permanen. Kemudian, saat Wendy memeriksa lebih lanjut, ia merasakan detak jantung kedua dari tubuh Lucy." Mira menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak dan memperhatikan reaksi Sting. Pria pirang itu duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan mencium tangan kecil Lucy.

"Detak jantungnya begitu lemah. Wendy mencoba menguatkan detak jantung tersebut, sementara Natsu memanggil Porlyusica. Saat Porlyusica datang, detak jantungnya sudah menghilang. Mereka berusaha keras, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat." Wendy mendengar isak tangis Sting yang berusaha disembunyikan. Ia memeluk Sting dan berulang kali meminta maaf atas kegagalannya menyelamatkan calon anak mereka.

"_Blondie_…" bisiknya lirih. Beberapa saat kemudian Master Makarov masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memberikan secarik kertas berisi tulisan tangan yang rapi kepada Sting. Pria itu menerimanya dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"_Guys, _aku akan pergi sebentar menyusul Sting.

Kalian tidak perlu mencariku. Besok aku pasti pulang.

Aku yakin Sting belum jauh.

Kalian tahu 'kan, kalau Sting marah dan cemburu, ia tidak akan pulang ke rumah?

Terkutuklah aksi ngambek Sting yang kekanak-kanakan dan sifat arogannya.

Tapi, ini juga termasuk kesalahanku. Aku yang membuatnya seperti ini.

_Well, _aku harus menemuinya, sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin runyam.

Ada yang harus aku sampaikan padanya.

Jangan khawatir, aku bisa jaga diriku.

Sampai jumpa.

Love, Lucy."

Setelah membaca isi surat itu, Makarov menyerahkan sebuah stik kecil berwarna biru putih dan di atas bagian putih tersebut, tertera 2 garis merah yang berjajar.

"Kami menemukannya di kantong rok Lucy. Aku rasa, ia terlalu gembira sehingga tidak berpikir panjang untuk menyusulmu." Makarov menepuk bahu Sting dan meninggalkannya.

"Keluar, aku butuh waktu sendiri." Mirajane mengangguk dan mengajak Wendy keluar bersamanya. Gadis _barmaid_ itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, mengisyaratkan Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Levy dan Laxus untuk tidak memasuki ruangan. Gajeel menghela nafas panjang dan duduk bersandar di kursinya.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan…

"Blondie… kenapa kamu bodoh sekali…" bisiknya dengan lirih. Ia mengusap-usap perut Lucy dan seketika gelombang kesedihan menusuk ulu hatinya dan membuatnya menangis putus asa.

* * *

2 minggu berikutnya…

"Sting Eucliffe! Aku laper dan aku mau makan!"

"_Blondie!_ Stop! Kamu mau makan berapa banyak lagi?! Jatahku pun kamu sikat juga?!"

"Aaa…. Aku laper! Buatkan aku _salad!_"

"Untuk kelima kalinya, cintaku manisku sayangku, _salad_? Serius? Gimana kalau Mang Jali, si tukang sayur, aku panggil ke sini? Sekalian kamu omnomnom gerobaknya?"

"MIR-"

"STOP! Ya! Aku buatkan! Mavis! Lama-lama alergi lihat sayur…"

"Asyik!"

"Nih!"

"Uhm… Sting, mendadak aku nggak nafsu makan salad… aku mau bubur ayam…"

"Bu-bu-bubur? _What the…_ Lucy,"

"Ya?"

"Kita cerai."

"LAX-"

"STOP! Bubur ayam datang!"

"Geehee… asyik juga lihat Sting diperbudak." Cetus Gajeel yang asyik mengupil. Levy melihatnya dengan jijik dan menjewer telinga Gajeel.

"Oi, kuntet! Kurang ajar! Nggak lihat orang sibuk 'mancing'?" semprot pria bertindik itu.

"Ngupil kira-kira! Lihat tuh! Tisu bekas ngupil seember!" tunjuk Levy ke sebuah ember yang tertimbun oleh tisu-tisu korban kebiadaban upil Gajeel.

"Geehee… bawel ah! Lihat Sting aja! Asyik, jadi _nanny _Eucliffe." Jawab Gajeel sambil mengunyah sendok. Di depannya, sosok Sting dengan celemek _pink_ dan bandana berwarna senada, sedang duduk di lantai dan memijat-mijat kaki Lucy. Sesekali ia akan meremas-remas kaki Lucy dengan gemas dan menerima beberapa tendangan ke wajahnya, sebagai akibat membuat Lucy jengkel.

"Yeah… sesekali melihat Sting dipermalukan, banyol juga." Gumam Levy. Seisi _guild _tertawa melihat nasib Sting yang menyedihkan. Bahkan Rogue yang terkenal sebagai muka papan, dibuat tertawa ngakak melihat penampilan baru Sting yang super _girlie_.

2 minggu telah berlalu semenjak insiden yang menguras emosi akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa Lucy. Pada awalnya, Lucy tidak ingin makan dan minum. Bahkan ia tidak mau menemui Sting selama 1 minggu. Ia malu, melihat keadaannya yang lemah dan tidak berdaya. Gara-gara itu, ia sampai harus kehilangan calon anaknya dan membuat Sting depresi dan menanggung rasa bersalah. Ia sendiri mengalami guncangan hebat setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya buta. Butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan donor mata yang cocok untuk Lucy.

Selama 1 minggu pertama, Lucy tinggal di _guild_. Hidupnya ditopang oleh kebaikan teman-temannya yang dengan senang hati melayani kebutuhan Lucy. Selama itu pula, Sting hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan dan setiap malam, pria mantan Sabertooth itu akan tidur di luar kamar Lucy, sesekali terjaga hanya untuk mendengarkan apa saja yang dilakukan Lucy di dalam ruangan.

Berkat hasutan Mirajane, di minggu berikutnya, Lucy mau menemui dan berbicara dengan Sting. Hadiah bagi Sting sekaligus petaka karena Lucy menerima saran Laxus yang mengharuskan Sting berdandan dan berperilaku ala _nanny_ sampai mereka mendapatkan donor mata yang sesuai dengan Lucy, sebagai bentuk penyesalan Sting.

"Oi, jadi _nanny_ sih nggak apa-apa, tapi nggak gini juga kaleeee…" rengek Sting yang tengah memijat bahu Laxus yang sekeras batu dengan dandanan ala mbok pijat. Kacamata hitam dengan manis bertengger menutupi matanya dan rambutnya yang semula jabrik nan sexy, berganti menjadi klimis dengan model belah tengah.

"Che, Eucliffe, kau bisa memikirkannya sebagai pekerjaan sampingan kalau kau sudah tua nanti. Tanganmu mantab, Bos!" gurau Laxus disusul dengan sendawa maha dahsyat.

"Yeah! Jadi tukang pijat juga _MANLY_!" seru Elfman dari suatu tempat.

"_The Great _Sting Eucliffe jadi tukang pijet? _Please_, mending jual daleman di _Central Park_." Gumam Sting cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh para Dragon Slayer dan Mira yang kebetulan melintas di dekat Laxus.

"NATSU!" yang dipanggil langsung muncul secepat kilat di depan Laxus dan menyeringai lebar.

"Ane ude denger, gan!" sahut Natsu dengan senyum lebar penuh rahasia. Pria tukang pijat itu mendadak panik melihat tingkah mencurigakan Laxus dan Natsu yang mulai tertawa cekikikan layaknya seorang maniak. Bahkan Gajeel pun sekarang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil gegulingan di lantai. Natsu bergerak cepat dan membisikkan Lisanna sesuatu yang sanggup membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Mira-nee, Natsu bilang untuk mengumpulkan daleman _sexy_ ke Laxus. Ini kenapa mendadak jadi acara lelang daleman sih? Jangan bilang Laxus beralih jadifeti-?"

-BLETAK!-

"Ouch! Mira-nee… ngapain kepalaku di jitak? Ugh…" gerutu Lisanna yang sibuk mengusap-usap benjol yang mulai bertumbuh di kepalanya.

"Deh! Ini anak pikirannya ngeres… kamu nggak dengar tadi Sting bilang apa?" Lisanna hanya menatapnya dengan bingung dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mira hanya tersenyum lebar dan naik ke atas panggung sambil membawa sebuah _mic_.

"_Minna…_ oi,oi, bagi kalian para wanita, segera kumpulkan daleman sexy milik kalian yah! Kita akan mengadakan lelang di _Central Park_ besok." Seisi _guild_, terutama para pria bersorak bahagia, sementara para wanita dan gadis bertransformasi menjadi udang rebus, dengan wajah mereka yang merah padam.

"Mira! Ngapain situ bikin pengumuman mesum macam gitu?" tanya Sting yang sekarang memasang wajah pucat pasi.

"Lhoh? Bukannya kau sendiri yang mau jualan daleman di _Central Park_?" tanya Mira dengan tampang tak berdosa. Beberapa memori menghantam Sting dengan keras, ia teringat dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

_'Setan alas..'_ batin Sting sambil menelan ludah. Lucy yang sedang menikmati kesendiriannya di bar, tertawa kecil mendengar huru-hara yang terjadi. Rupanya, tawa Lucy terdengar oleh Sting dan pria itu memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya, bukan lagi seringai bodoh yang amat dibenci Lucy. Tiba-tiba sehelai kain merah menghalangi pandangannya dan berganti menjadi sosok Mirajane yang tengah memandanginya.

"Nee… Sting, kau harus melakukan lelang di _Central Park_ seperti yang kau katakan tadi, tapi, dengan 1 syarat." Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri Sting. Ia tahu arti senyuman tanpa dosa milik _ take-over mage _ itu.

"_Strip_. Seperti Gray! Yeaaay!" pekik Mira dengan rona bahagia terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"HEE?!" pekik Sting tidak kalah histeris. Gray dengan cengiran kuda terpasang di wajahnya, melangkah maju dan menepuk pundak pria malang itu.

"Ini bakal jadi pelajaran yang menyenangkan, Sting." Ungkap Gray yang sudah setengah telanjang. Sting mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan keajaiban Gray. 2 bulan telah berlalu semenjak ia dan Rogue memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Fairy Tail karena pernikahannya dengan Lucy ditentang oleh Sabertooth, selama itu pula, ia tidak pernah bisa mengungkap rahasia di balik kebiasaan Gray yang ajaib, pakaian Gray menghilang begitu saja, menyisakan sebuah boxer yang menutupi aurat Gray.

"Kyaaa!" pekik Wendy dengan wajah memerah, semerah rambut Sang Titania. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Charla sibuk menguliahi Gray dengan kebiasaan buruknya itu. Dalam waktu singkat, Sting dan Gray bagaikan 2 saudara yang lengket seperti lem tikus. Virus _Stripping_ milik Gray sukses menulari Sting.

"Lu-chan, aku senang kau bisa kembali tertawa." Lucy tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar sahabat tercintanya itu. Tangannya terulur ke depan dan menggapai-gapai ke udara, berusaha mencari sosok Levy. Dengan sigap, kutu buku kecil itu memosisikan dirinya dalam jangkauan tangan Lucy. Jari-jemarinya meraba-raba wajah Levy dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ya, Levy-chan. Semua karena Sting. Meskipun si bodoh itu sering merepotkan orang lain dan membuat keri-"

"_Blondie!_ Awas!"

"Eh..?"

Sebuah meja melayang tepat ke arah Lucy dan Levy. Levy terhindar, karena Sting berlari dan mendorongnya menjauh sementara ia dengan gagah – bodoh – beraninya menghadang meja yang langsung menuju Lucy.

-BUAGH!-

"Argh!" pekik Lucy yang terjatuh dari kursi dan tertimpa oleh tubuh raksasa Sting. Tubuh mereka tersungkur di lantai. Natsu dan Gray serta Mira berlarian menolong mereka berdua, sementara Gajeel dan Pantherlily menolong Levy yang sukses mencium lantai, berkat ulah bodoh Sting.

"_Scar face_, ente ngapain sok songong gitu?! Kasian tuh Luce ketiban lemak ente!" seru Natsu dengan bawel.

"Apa lu kata, kompor _pinky_?!" balas Sting tidak kalah sewot.

"Heh! 'Kan gara-gara situ sok-sok otot kawat!"

"Bilang tuh sama _stripper_ ngondek! Dia yang mulai duluan!"

"Oi sodara! Kok situ nuduh ane sih!? Gara-gara pantat gosong tuh! Dia kan yang mulai ngajak berantem!"

"Sialan! Diem lu pinguin bugil!"

"Sting! Stop! Kalian bertiga! Astaga! Untung Erza sedang menjalankan misi." omel Lucy dengan aura mengerikan yang mulai berkumpul di sekitarnya. Dengan susah payah ia mencari-cari Sting, yang perlahan merangkak mendekat dan menempelkan tangan Lucy di wajahnya.

"Berhenti bertengkar! Kamu juga! Jangan kaya anak kecil!" dengan tangkas ia menjewer telinga Sting. Pria garang itu mendadak menjadi lembek dan merengek-rengek di dalam pelukan Lucy seperti bayi. Semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah menyedihkan Sting. Lucy tersenyum lebar. Ia senang, keadaan kembali seperti semula, menjadi _guild_ yang ramai dan kacau, penuh canda tawa dan perkelahian. Bukan lagi seperti saat-saat ia ditemukan dalam keadaan sekarat. Semua orang mengasihani dirinya, semua orang melayani kebutuhannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berterimakasih dan menangis meratapi nasibnya.

"Lu-chan, kau merasa lebih baik sekarang? Aku rasa, kau dan Sting bisa kembali ke rumah kalian sendiri. Kau pasti merindukan rumah." Ujar Levy yang telah kembali ke kondisi fit-nya. Bulir air mata satu per satu menetes dari balik kain yang menutup mata Lucy. Wanita berambut pirang itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Lucy, jangan lupa kasih Sting jatah. Dia udah ngempet dari kemarin tuh!" Seru Cana dengan vulgar, mengundang tawa riuh rendah dari para pria dewasa yang mengerti maksud tersembunyi Cana. Wajah _celestial mage _ itu berubah menjadi merah padam.

_'Awas kamu, Cana! Beraninya bilang hal pribadi di depan umum! Ugh!_' seru Lucy dengan dongkol di dalam hatinya. Jantungnya mendadak berhenti dan kemudian berdetak lebih cepat saat ia merasakan tangan seseorang merangkulnya di pinggang.

"Jadi Lucy, seperti yang Cana bilang, mari kita berbagi jatah malam ini." Bisik Sting di telinga lucy dengan suara seraknya yang menggoda. Asap putih terlihat keluar dari kedua telinga Lucy dan wajahnya yang merah padam, ia sembunyikan di balik kedua tangannya.

"Ayo pulang, _Blondie._" Sting mengangkat tubuh mungil Lucy ke dalam gendongannya dan berjalan keluar dari _guild_.

"Aku benci sama kamu, Rambut Nanas," gumam Lucy yang sekarang membenamkan kepalanya ke lekukan leher Sting.

"Sampai jumpa! Lector, hari ini kau dengan Rogue dan Frosch. Oke!" _exceed_ merah itu mengangguk dan tertawa lalu berlari ke Rogue yang menerimanya dalam pelukannya.

"Rogue, aku titip Lector dulu, oke? Trims, kaka! Sampai jumpa besok!" Rogue mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya sampai pasutri itu menghilang dari pandangan. Sesampainya di rumah, Lucy dengan nekat menjelajah setiap sudut rumah dengan kondisi barunya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sting repot dengan selalu menjaganya seperti bayi yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis. Sting terpaksa melepaskan Lucy karena keinginan wanita itu begitu kuat. Kini Lucy dengan tangannya, berjalan merapat di dinding. Tangannya menyisir setiap sisi rumah, perabotan, dan apapun yang bisa ia rasakan dengan tangannya. Sesekali ia tersandung dan Sting yang setia mengikutinya, menangkapnya sebelum tubuhnya tersungkur di lantai.

"Oi, oi, oi, sudah cukup. Kamu perlu istirahat." Perintah Sting. Setengah memaksa, ia membawa Lucy ke tempat tidur dan merebahkannya. Setelah membereskan beberapa hal, Sting bergabung dengan Lucy di tempat tidur.

"Kamu nggak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik aja kok."

"Terakhir kamu bilang hal itu, hasilnya seperti ini. Nggak akan ada lagi hal seperti ini. " tangan besar Sting membelai-belai rambut emas milik Lucy dan sesekali memainkannya. Wanita itu bergelung ke dalam pelukan Sting dan mendesah pelan.

"Maaf. Aku nggak mengira akan berakhir seperti ini. Ini kebodohan dan kecerobohan terbesar. Maaf, Sting."

"Cukup. ini termasuk kesalahanku, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Gumam Sting dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Wanita itu mengangguk dan meraba-raba wajah Sting, membuat pria itu terbangun kembali dan menyeringai.

"Udah nggak tahan ya?" godanya.

"Me-mesum! Dasar otak jorok!" cela Lucy sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia terlihat lucu dengan ekspresi cemberutnya dan membuat Sting semakin gemas dengan wanita di dalam pelukannya itu.

"Lucy,"

"Mm?"

"Buka kainnya, aku mau lihat matamu." Mendengar itu, Lucy langsung mengambil jarak dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Nggak. Kata Wendy, kondisinya cukup parah dan aku nggak mau kamu jadi jijik." Malas berdebat, Sting langsung membuka lilitan kain yang menutup mata Lucy dan memaksa wanita itu untuk berhadapan dengannya. Matanya membulat saat melihat kondisi mata Lucy. Tepat di iris matanya yang semula berwarna _caramel_, terdapat luka gores dan hitam seperti bekas terbakar.

"Lucy, aku mau bertanya padamu. Kalau hal ini terjadi padaku, bukan kamu, apa yang kamu lakukan? Menunggu donor mata atau apa?" ekpresi wajah Lucy berubah menjadi kaget mendengar pertanyaan spontan Sting.

"Uhm, aku akan menunggu donor mata. Tapi, aku pernah mendengar sebuah mitos."

"Mitos?" alis Sting naik sebelah mendengar jawaban Lucy.

"Katanya, kalau kita mendapat donor mata, kita akan menjadi seperti dia. Maksudku, tanpa kita sadari, kita akan menjadi seperti pemilik mata itu. Mencintai yang dicintai oleh pemilik mata sebelumnya. Membenci yang dibenci oleh pemilik mata itu. Seperti itulah."

"Apa hubungannya dengan kondisiku?"

"Aku nggak mau kamu mencintai orang lain dan sebagainya sehingga membuat kamu bukan lagi Sting yang aku kenal." Jawab Lucy dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Sting hanya bisa menatap Lucy dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Ia tidak tahu arah jawaban Lucy. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari manusia di sampingnya. White Dragon Slayer itu menghela nafas panjang dan memilih untuk membenamkan dirinya ke dalam tidur yang panjang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

"_Minna.._ Fairy Tail dengan bangga mempersembahkan, lelang daleman, spesial oleh Sting Eucliffe!" seru Mira dan Lisanna berbarengan. Kicauan mereka sukses mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Para pria cepat-cepat bergerumbul dan para wanita dengan malu-malu mendekat.

"Demi menyatakan kesungguhan cintanya pada istri tercinta, kami persembahkan Sting Eucliffe untuk membuka dan memulai acara!" kali ini giliran Cana yang berbicara. Macao dan Wakaba dengan bersemangat mendorong Sting keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya hingga pria malang itu terjungkal. Para gadis dan wanita bersorak-sorai histeris melihat penampilan Sting yang hanya menggunakan _boxer_, beberapa bahkan mimisan dan pingsan di tempat.

Acara berlangsung ramai dan seru. Banyak di antara peserta meminta berfoto bersama dengan Fairy Tail dan tanda tangan dari mereka. Tubuh Sting dipenuhi dengan cap bibir dari ibu –ibu setempat yang mengidolakan dirinya. Rambutnya kusut dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kerja bagus, Sting! Aku rasa, hasil lelang kali ini lebih dari cukup untuk mendapatkan donor mata di luar Magnolia." Kicau Bisca sembari menghitung _jewel_ yang terkumpul. Merasa tak ada tanggapan, Bisca menoleh ke samping kanannya dan mendapati Sting tengah melamun. Dengan sikunya, ia menyadarkan Sting dan mengulang kembali apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Aku rasa, kalian bisa menyimpannya untuk kebutuhan _guild_."

"Eh?"untunglah hanya ada Bisca yang bersama dengan Sting. Guild benar-benar sepi karena sebagian besar mengambil misi sesaat setalah acara lelang selesai. Mira sibuk membereskan _guild_, sementara Cana dan Levy masih belum kembali. Mereka masih menemani Lucy yang memilih untuk beristirahat di rumah. Wanita berambut hijau itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Bisca-san, aku nggak mau Lucy menerima donor mata dari orang lain," bisiknya cukup keras hanya untuk didengar mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau mendadak menjadi egois, Sting?" tersirat kemarahan yang berusaha ditekan oleh Bisca.

"Kau pernah mendengar mitos mengenai donor mata?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Ya," Bisca meletakkan _jewel_ yang sedang dihitungnya di atas meja dan memosisikan dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan Sting. Matanya menyelidik dan berharap ia bisa menemukan petunjuk mengenai sikap Sting yang aneh.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Bisca-san, semalam…" mengalirlah semua percakapan yang telah ia lalui dengan _blondie_ semalam. Bisca mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Sesekali tersenyum dan memandang Sting dengan penuh simpati.

"Kau mengerti apa yang aku mau 'kan?"

"Yah, jika Alzack seperti Lucy, aku akan melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan juga saat ini." Ia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau yakin, Sting?" lanjut Bisca. Pria bermata biru itu mengangguk dengan mantap dan menyeringai lebar.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Porlyusica. Ikutlah denganku." Bisca berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengisyaratkan Sting untuk mengikutinya. Perjalanan menuju kediaman Porlyusica terasa sangat lambat, terutama saat Sting mengidap mabuk kendaraan yang konyol. Sesampainya di sana, Sting, tanpa basa-basi, menyampaikan dengan cepat keinginannya dan sanggup membuat Nenek galak itu menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kalau itu maumu, persiapkan Lucy 3 hari sebelum hari H. Sekarang tanggal 10 Februari, tanggal 14, kita akan melakukannya." Ucap Porlyusica sambil mencatat di jurnalnya.

"Hei, bertepatan dengan hari Valentine! Aku rasa ini akan menjadi kado yang sangat bagus untuknya." Seru Sting dengan sumringah. Bisca mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum membayangkan reaksi Lucy saat mendapatkan 'kado istimewa' tersebut. Porlyusica meliriknya dari sudut matanya dan memutar bola matanya.

_'Cinta anak muda jaman sekarang…' _pikirnya. Setelah ia mencatat semua yang ia butuhkan, berkaitan dengan Lucy, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan segera mengambil sapu serta wajan besar. Dengan segala kekuatan seorang Nenek, ia menghantamkan gagang sapu ke pantat wajan dan menghasilkan suara bising yang menusuk telinga.

"Whoaa! Nenek sarap! Ada apa denganmu?!" sentak Sting yang sibuk mengusap-usap kedua telinganya yang masih berdenging. Bisca langsung membereskan bawaannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Nenek temperamental tersebut.

"Keluar! Kalian manusia-manusia! Aku benci manusia!" teriak Porlyusica sambil mengayun-ayunkan sapu dan wajannya ke segala arah. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sting dan Bisca langsung mengambil langkah seribu, melarikan diri dari serangan maut Nenek pembenci umat manusia itu.

"Terima kasih, Porlyusica-san!" pekik Bisca dari kejauhan.

**_TIME SKIP TO 14 February_**

"Sting, aku bakal bakar rambutmu dan menggunduli Lector dan membuat Erza memakaikan _Seduction Armor _padamu, kalau kamu nggak segera bilang tujuan kita sekarang!" pekik Lucy yang meronta-ronta di dalam gendongan Sting, jika itu termasuk dalam kategori menggendong. Kaki Lucy menjejak-jejak dengan liar, tangannya memukul-mukul punggung Sting tanpa ampun. Lucy yakin, ia bisa meledak kapan saja, jika Sting tidak segera menjawab tidak, Sting dengan mudahnya membangunkan Lucy pagi-pagi sekali dan memaksanya untuk mandi dan makan dengan cepat, lalu membawanya dengan cara menggendong Lucy di pundaknya seperti seorang kuli panggul.

"Oi, oi, apa nggak berlebihan caramu membawa Lucy?" sahut Gray yang hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop _ria melihat pasangan antik itu. Erza hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah mereka berdua, sementara Natsu harus bersusah payah menarik gerobak berisi koper-koper raksasa milik Erza.

"Erzaaa… ngapain sih dirimu bawa koper segini banyak…" keluh Natsu yang sudah terbujur kaku di tanah. Titania yang kesal dengan segala keluh kesah Natsu, meliriknya dan membuat gerakan menggorok leher yang sanggup membuat Natsu bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa kita nggak pakai kereta aja sih?" tanya Romeo yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai mengikuti mereka.

"Ada yang fobia dengan transportasi dan nggak mau _image_ garangnya luntur." Jawab Rogue dengan datar. Rombongan yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Untunglah, jarak antara _guild_ dan tempat yang mereka tuju tidak terlalu jauh.

"Tch, ane denger, gan. Kaya situ nggak fobia aja." Jawab Sting tanpa menghiraukan jeritan malang Lucy.

"Oi, oi, seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku! Apa yang kalian bicarakan!" erang Lucy dengan frustasi. Tanpa diduga, Sting menepuk pantat Lucy yang sukses membuatnya diam. Wajah wanita itu memerah dan memanas. Rasa malu dan marah bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Dasar om-om mesum!" desis Lucy penuh amarah. Yang disebut 'om' hanya tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, membawa rombongan Fairy Tail yang berisik bersamanya. 15 menit berlalu sejak pertengkaran kecil mereka berdua dan Lucy yang lelah, jatuh tertidur dalam gendongan favorit Lucy –_piggyback style- _yang kini jauh lebih manusiawi.

"Kami datang." Bisca mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dengan pelan, berusaha agar Lucy tidak terbangun. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok manusia dengan rambut _pink_ dengan wajah berkerut-kerut. Nenek itu membuka pintu dengan lebar dan mengisyaratkan Sting masuk. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, dan Makarov mengikuti di belakang.

"Letakkan Lucy di sana." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah tempat tidur di samping jendela dan Sting segera meletakkan wanita pirang itu dengan lembut. Sejurus kemudian, Porlyusica menyuruh semua orang keluar kecuali Wendy dan Sting.

"Mohon bantuannya, Wendy." Gadis kecil itu membungkuk dengan hormat dan tersipu malu menatap kedua orang dewasa di depannya. "Yang terbaik, Porlyusica-san, Sting-san." Ujarnya. Sting menatap Lucy untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya, ia menutup matanya.

2 jam berselang.

"Erza, kami sudah selesai. Kau dan yang lainnya bisa masuk. BERGANTIAN." Ucap Porlyusica dengan menekankan kata 'bergantian' sebagai hal utama yang perlu diperhatikan oleh rombongan Fairy tail. Ksatria berambut merah itu mengangguk dan membawa Gray, Natsu, Makarov dan Mira bersamanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka keluar dan Lisanna, Elfman, Romeo, Cana, dan Laxus bergantian masuk.

"Aku berharap Luce baik-baik saja. Aku nggak sabar ngajak dia ikut dalam misi dalam Tim Natsu." Ucap Natsu sambil bermain-main dengan Happy. "Aye, Natsu!" kicau Happy dengan wajah bahagia. Gray berdecak geli, mendengar antusiasme Natsu yang berlebihan.

"Langkahi dulu si Muka Comeng, sebelum ngajak Lucy." Celetuk Gray.

"Maksud agan, ane nggak bisa ngalahin Rambut Nanas? Kaya situ bisa aja, _snowman _ngondek!"

"Apa lu?! Kacang Bakar!"

"Bertengkar?" cuap satu suara mengerikan di belakang mereka. "NGGAK NYONYA!" jawab mereka secara serempak.

"Bagus." Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sting keluar dari rumah Nenek galak sambil menunduk. Tanpa dikomando, anggota Fairy Tail yang menunggu diluar langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengerumuninya. Helaan nafas yang tercekat terdengar saat Sting mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hai," Sting menyeringai lebar saat menyapa keluarganya. Beberapa gadis meneteskan air mata karena terharu sekaligus sedih melihat keadaan Sting, tak terkecuali _The Mighty _Titania. "Hei! Lucy sudah sadar!" seru Lisanna yang melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Dengan cepat, mereka masuk dan mengerumuni Lucy.

"Wendy, buka perbannya." Perintah Porlyusica. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan di telinga Lucy, membuat wanita pirang itu menjadi relaks. Perlahan, perban terbuka dan terlihat kedua mata Lucy yang masih terpejam, berwarna kemerahan.

"Buka matamu pelan-pelan Lucy. Biasakan dirimu dengan cahaya yang masuk." Wanita itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya. Pandangannya kabur, semua masih _blur_ namun seiring waktu berjalan, penglihatannya menjadi fokus. Wajah Natsu, Happy, Gray dan Erza yang tersenyum, adalah yang ia lihat pertama kali.

"Hai, kalian semua." Bisiknya. Desahan nafas lega terdengar di dalam ruangan dan sahabtanya secara bergantian memeluk Lucy. Tapi, ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia menoleh, menyelidiki setiap sudut, mencari-cari.

"Mana Sting?"

"_Miss me, blondie_?" Lucy mengenali pemilik suara itu. Kerumunan terbelah menjadi dua dan menampakkan seseorang berjalan menuju tempatnya terbaring. Sting duduk di depannya dan Lucy terkesiap. Air mata dengan cepat mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Isak tangis histeris terdengar di dalam kesunyian. Di depannya, Sting, tengah menatapnya dengan seringai khas miliknya. Bisca memberikan sebuah cermin kecil ke Lucy dan sesaat setelah Lucy menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, tangisnya menjadi semakin histeris.

Sting menatapnya dengan satu mata birunya. Ya. Satu. Tidak lagi sepasang mata biru yang dicintai oleh Lucy. Mata biru terakhir itu masih dengan setia menemani bekas luka di wajah Sting. Kini, mata biru Sting menjadi bagian dalam tubuh Lucy. Jika Sting menjadi mata kanan, Lucy menjadi mata kiri. Ya, kini Lucy memiliki sepasang mata yaitu biru milik Sting di mata kirinya dan miliknya yang buta di sebelah kanan. Berkebalikan dengan Lucy, mata kiri Sting memiliki mata kiri Lucy yang cacat.

"_Well_, tanya ke diriku, 'kenapa'?" perintah Sting.

"Ke-kena-pa?" tanya Lucy terbata-bata.

"Karena aku di sini. Aku nggak mau kamu berubah menjadi Lucy yang nggak aku kenal. Menurut mitos, penerima donor akan mencintai yang dicintai oleh pendonor. Karena aku egois dan congkak dan arogan dan sebagainya, aku menghendaki kamu tetap mencintai aku. Bukan yang lain. Karena mataku akan selalu melihatmu." Jelasnya dengan seringai lebar.

"_Stupid _Sting…" gumamnya dengan penuh haru. Ia memeluk Sting dengan erat. Seruan-seruan serta ucapan selamat melingkupi mereka berdua. Bahkan Porlyusica tersenyum dan mengabaikan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh manusia-manusia yang dibencinya.

_'Yah… because you are here,Sting…. I can see you and that's why I love you..'_

* * *

**_What a hard way to write a story! Kyaaa… so sorry if you find it so clumsy and bad. This is my 1_****_st_****_ time write a one-shot story. Also my 1_****_st_****_ time to write a story in collaboration mode. Muahahahah…XD_**

**_I promise to my self : don't write any one-shot story on your own if you have no talent to finish it in a quick way._**

**_By the way, thanks for my little 'partner-in-crime', Frederica Yovita as my beta – reader and collaboration partner!_**

**_AND! Don't ask me why I always choose this badass couple. I LOVE THEM! XD_**

**_Mind to RnR?_**

**Matursuwun…:3**


	2. authornote bonus

Hai, ini jawaban untuk _review_. Maafkan kalau fic ini hanya _one-shot_ saja. Karena nggak enak juga untuk membiarkan _review_ di sini terabaikan. Jadi ane tulis jawabannya.

Yuk kita mulai :

**Sarah Brown :**

Hai Sarah! Salam kenal! Adiknya? Wew, dunia begitu sempit. Hahaha... Trims sudah ngikutin perkembangan Fic ane walaupun dari segi bahasa masih banyak yang kurang. Ah ya, ane cuma ingin membuat pengorbanan dengan gaya Sting yang arogan dan congkak. semoga mengena di hati...:D. Ah, makasih udah menyukai Sticy! Semoga ente juga menyukai karya ane yang lainnya. :D

Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk PM jika ada yang ingin ente sampaikan. :D

**StingyBee :**

Yup, ane aja nggak sadar kalau udah nulis sepanjang ini. Tapi, apa yang ada di kepala harus dikeluarkan biar nggak bikin senut-senut hati...wkwkwkwkw...

Yup, Lucy buta, tapi hei! Lihat efek sampingnya! Matanya Lucy dan Sting seperti... #kyaaaaa *mendadak fangirling*. Jujur saja, waktu menulis ini, ane jerit-jerit sendiri. XD. Ya! Ane juga lirik-lirik ke Gralu. Akang Gray juga menggoda iman walaupun masih kalah mempesona dibanding Sting #kyaaaaaaaa *o*. Makasi ya udah selalu dukung fic-fic ane. XD

Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk PM jika ada yang ingin ente sampaikan. :D

**Sayumi Takahashi : **

Hai! Salam kenal! Makasi buat pujiannya...:D Ah, kalau ente mau _multichapter_ Sticy, ente bisa tengok ke 'The Script, The Whisper, and Marriage Contract' dan 'How I Met Your Mother - Sticy Version'. Ficnya masih berlanjut dan mulai mendekati klimaks. jangan lupa diikutin yah. Makasi..:D

Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk PM jika ada yang ingin ente sampaikan. :D

**Erin-chan : **

Hai, cantik! Makasi pujiannya...XD. Ane waktu nulis ini juga agak mewek kok. Apa thuh yang jleb? Hahaha... Semoga di lain waktu bisa nulis _one-shot_ dengan ide-ide yang ihwah...XD Mungkin ente punya ide gila lainnya? Monggo via PM...XD

Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk PM jika ada yang ingin ente sampaikan. :D

**Connor Brown :**

Poor you, Connor...XD.

Yeah, she told me. What a surprise to have siblings that always following my whole Fanfic.

Yeah! Sting is so MANLY! #it's okay, being manly like Elfman is just... Manly. *-*

So you like it? Hahaha... thanks! I wanna make the arrogant yet cocky side of Sting stand out.

Tell me everything by PM. I'd like to know any ideas you have. Thank you! XD

Kawan, ane cuma sekedar iseng untuk kasih bonus. Semoga suka. XD

* * *

19 Tahun berlalu...

"Mavis Filiann Eucliffe, pulang sekarang, atau Mama bakal datangin tempat itu dan kamu tahu sendiri. Jam berapa ini? Duh! Jam 10 malam!"

_"Tapi Ma, aku 'kan kemarin udah minta ijin."_

"Ijin? Mama nggak inget."

_"Papa yang ngijinin aku pergi, Mamaku sayang. Pasti papa nggak bilang ya?"_

"Papa?" Sunyi sejenak. "STING EUCLIFFE! Turun ke ruang makan, SEKARANG!" teriakan Lucy membahana di dalam rumah. Terdengar suara gaduh di belakang dan nafas seseorang yang terengah-engah.

"Apa?! Lucy! Jam berapa ini?! Kamu teriak-teriak seenak udel, bikin ayam tetangga bangun, tahu!" Mavis yang berada di saluran telepon lainnya harus menepuk keningnya dengan keras mendengar jawaban Papa tercintanya yang nyeleneh.

"Bodo amat ama ayam tetangga! Bilang, kamu tahu Mavis pergi ke mana sekarang?" tanya Lucy yang tengah memicingkan matanya ke pria malang di depannya. Sting, dengan wajah polosnya hanya bisa menatap Lucy dengan tatapan nanar.

_"Mama… uhm.. halooo?"_ terdengar suara Mavis yang memanggil-manggil dari Lacrima _phone_ di genggaman tangan Lucy. Sting dengan pendengarannya yang tajam bisa mendengar panggilan Mavis. Kepanikan mendadak merasuki dirinya. Sebuah ingatan terlintas di dalam benaknya dan dengan hebatnya ia menepuk keningnya sendiri hingga kemerahan.

**_Flashback_**

"Pa, hari Jumat minggu ini, aku mau pergi ke pesta ulang tahun anaknya Tante Erza. Tapi malam Pa, jam 8 baru mulai. Boleh?"

"Uhm… jangan pulang malam-malam. Udah bilang Mama belum?" tanya Sting yang tengah membaca majalah.

"Belum.. Papa bisa bilang sama Mama? Aku nggak yakin bakal sempat bilang. Papa tahu 'kan, orang keren tuh bawaannya sibuk. Sibuk misi lah, sibuk belanja lah, sibuk gosip lah. " Kicau Mavis dengan wajah imutnya. Sting memutar bola matanya mendengarkan jawaban putri tercintanya. Ia melirik dari balik majalah.

"Bawel. Persis Mamamu. Okeh. Hati-hati dalam misi. Papa sampaikan nanti." Dengan gembira, Mavis yang merupakan versi perempuan dari Sting dengan mata _caramel_nya yang seperti Lucy, segera mencium pipi Papa tercintanya dan pergi menyusul timnya yang telah menunggu.

**_End of flashback_**

"Sadar juga, heh?" celetuk Lucy dengan sinis. Wajah Sting memucat. Dengan cepat ia meraih Lacrima _phone_ milik Lucy dan dengan suara gemetar ia pun berbicara dengan anaknya.

"Mavis, kalau kamu masih sayang sama Papa, pulang sekarang ya?"

_"Tapi Pa, aku baru aja nyam-"_

"Sayang! _Enjoy_ pestanya! Pastikan kamu pulang nggak lebih dari jam 12 malam. Minta anaknya Om Natsu yang nganterin pulang ya! Siapa namanya? Entong? Encok? Edan? Kentang? Ket-?" potong Lucy dengan ceracaunya

_"Ethan, Ma. Ethan Straussi Drag-" _potong Mavis yang sayangnya lagi-lagi harus diserobot oleh kepanikan Papanya.

"Sayang! Pulanglah! Papa butuh kamu, nak!" sambar Sting yang tengah menangis bombay.

_"Ugh… salah sendiri Papa nggak bilang sama Mama."_ Mavis harus menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya ia kasihan dengan nasib yang akan diterima Papanya kelak, tapi apa daya, Mavis tidak bisa menolak perintah Mamanya yang terkenal penyayang dan sadis di saat bersamaan.

"Ya, ya.. tapi 'kan…" suara Sting mendadak hilang dari Lacrima _phone_, tergantikan dengan suara Lucy yang manis namun mematikan.

"Sting, masuk kamar. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Nggak. Aku… aku… aku mau bersihkan meja makan!"

"Siapa yang mau makan jam segini?"

"Owh! Sudah bersih! Aku… mau benerin genteng! Bentar lagi musim hujan! Bochor bochoor!"

"Ini masih bulan Juli. Masih musim panas."

_"Haloo… Mavis memanggil ke bumi! Holaaa.. buset… dikacangin…"_gerutu Mavis.

"Oh ya? Aku rasa, aku harus beli kalender baru. Ah! Aku mau membereskan gudang!"

"Kita nggak punya gudang."

"Benarkah? Bukannya aku sudah membuatnya dulu. Ah! Aku mau cu-"

"MASUK KE KAMAR!" bentak Lucy dengan segenap kekuatannya. Telinga Sting mendengung hebat mendengar teriakan tingkat tinggi milik Lucy. Tanpa ingin menyia-nyiakan nyawanya, Sting segera berlari ke kamar sesuai dengan komando Lucy.

"Mavis, dengar…"

_"Ma… serius? Galak banget sama Papa."_

"Pelajaran untuk Papa tercinta kita. Kesalahan yang sama diulang-ulang terus."

"_Oh, ayolah Mama. Aku udah gede. Aku bisa jaga diri. Lagi pula, aku anak seorang White Dragon Slayer dan Celestial Mage. Aku punya Celestial Key dan aku bisa melakukan sihir yang sama seperti Papa. The Great Mavis Eucliffe nggak akan bisa diganggu dengan gampang."_

"Jadi itukah yang diajarkan Papamu selama ini? Menjadi congkak? Huh?" Lucy bisa merasakan bahwa Mavis-nya tengah menyeringai seperti idiot. _Like Father like daughter._

_"Jangan salahkan Papa. Aku rasa julukan itu emang pas buat aku dan Papa."_ Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar kecongkakan anaknya yang sudah jelas pasti diturunkan oleh Sting.

_"_Hhh… Pulang sebelum jam 12 malam. Minta Entong yang antar pulang."

"_Ethan, Maa…"_ dengus Mavis dengan kesal.

"Terserah deh. Jangan hamilin anak orang ya."

"_Eh? Harusnya Mama ngomong gitu ke Ethan! Bukan ke aku! Huh.. Hanya idiot yang mau aneh-aneh."_

_"_Makanya, Mama sekolahkan kamu biar populasi idiot nggak nambah lagi di rumah ini."

"_Siapa Ma?"_

"Kamu dan Papa. Cepet pulang! Inget! Sama si kentang!"

"_Ethan. Ethan, Ma. Pehwease. Dan aku nggak idiot. Oke, bye! Love you Mama, Papa."_

"_I Love you too, _Mavis sayang." Dengan berakhirnya percakapan mereka, Lucy beranjak ke kamar, siap untuk memberikan ceramah panjang lebar kepada Sting, sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang hanya menjadi rahasia mereka berdua.

* * *

**_Oh my! I just love this family. See yaa!_**


End file.
